El 7 de septiembre
by Hokuto Sexy
Summary: La vida de Unity Stanislav Alkaev, cambió después de la preparatoria. Años más tarde, ya en la universidad, se encuentra de nuevo con el paradigma de su vida: Dègel. La historia de los adioses y los reencuentros vuelve a tomar fuerza en los años subsecuentes. Los amores y desamores que comenzaron en su adolescencia, continuaron más tarde siendo ya adultos… (AU)
1. 1 Maquillaje

**EL 7 DE SEPTIEMBRE**

_De los hermosos el retoño ansiamos  
para que su rosal no muera nunca,  
pues cuando el tiempo su esplendor marchite  
guardará su memoria su heredero._ (…)

Fragmento de _Soneto de Amor I_, William Shakespeare.

Para IGR, _hay llamas que ni con el mar…_

**1. MAQUILLAJE **

_No me mires, no me mires (no me no me)  
no me mires no me mires dejalo ya  
no he dormido nada esta noche (che che che)  
y tengo una cara que no puedes mirar  
porque te vas a horrorizar_

Las competencias deportivas siempre estaban llenas de tensión, de locura y fervor, de pasión y de sueños. De no haberse decantado por la actuación, por el teatro, seguramente habría continuado con la disciplina del Salto Ecuestre, pero la vida no le daba para tanto y al final tuvo que elegir aquello que más le apasionaba: actuar.

Ese sábado, el día de la competencia universitaria de canotaje en Cambridge, había gran algarabía en el campus, por ello no le costó trabajo pasar desapercibido, a pesar de su peculiar aspecto, de su hipopigmentación, es decir, de su cabello sin pigmentos, platinado. Era fin de cursos… él tenía encima también su propio cierre de cursos y su examen final para acreditar la carrera, pero… se había dado un tiempo ese fin de semana.

No podía ilegítimamente generalizar y decir que no tenía tiempo para él, el conducir la hora y media desde Londres hacia Cambridge le había parecido una nadería. Pasaron un par de años desde la última vez que se vieron… después la inevitable despedida.

De alguna manera desde que conoció a Dègel en la preparatoria, el último año que pasaron en el mismo internado en Oxford, su historia siempre había sido correr justo al lado contrario el uno del otro, el ordenamiento de la estructura de su vida respondía justo a eso, a una carrera sin fin de la cual, no podía evitar mirar atrás…

Suspiró, aparcó el auto, se observó en el espejo retrovisor: su cabello oculto bajo la elegante boina negra de punto, la bufanda, también de punto en color vino. Sus ojos azules, de un azul tan diáfano que era imposible, le devolvieron una mirada que sabía a añoranza.

Bajó del auto llevando consigo los pequeños binoculares, el clima era más bien frío, casi estaban con un pie en otoño, se ajustó el abrigo de lana y caminó siguiendo al resto de estudiantes que iban hacia la pista de canotaje.

Tomó asiento en la gradería, desde donde observaba perfectamente el canal en donde ya estaban acomodándose, primero las duplas, después vendría la competencia por equipos… y ahí le vio… no hacía falta esforzarse mucho… resaltaba de entre todos, su imponente presencia, la elegancia de su andar, el brillo de su cabello largo y oscuro, un instante después vio llegar a su compañero: a Kardia.

—Hijo de puta —murmuró, sin poder evitar maldecirle, tomó los binoculares para observarlo mejor, para regodearse en el placer malsano de observar al que le había derrotado.

Piel bronceada, cuerpo de infarto, músculos perfectos, una espalda y brazos de envidia… su cabello seguía siendo una melena salvaje que trataba de controlar atada… y seguía teniendo la sonrisa que cautivaba. No cabía duda, se había convertido en un hombre atractivo, se le viera por donde se le viera.

Ambos se abrazaron, como dos compañeros de mil batallas. Kardia le dijo algo que lo hizo reír, y luego ocuparon su lugar en el mismo kayak…

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Los viernes siempre le fastidiaban, toda su vida estudiantil a Unity le habían chocado los viernes, quizás porque el maldito fin de semana estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y parecía ir arañando el camino para llegar. Dos años viviendo en Oxford, los dos últimos años de la preparatoria, y después dos años que llevaba ya en Londres asistiendo a la universidad, a la _London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art,_ un fabuloso total de cuatro años en Inglaterra, cuatro años lejos de su amada Rusia, todavía le restaban otros dos años antes de terminar la carrera en la _Drama School_ y quizás después se tomaría un largo periodo vacacional.

Estaba hablando por teléfono con su padre, con aquel con el que solía gritar más que hablar, con el que nunca tuvo una relación cercana, ni siquiera una relación realmente de padre e hijo… él se había concretado a llevárselo consigo, con su nueva y flamante esposa, cuando su madre murió… hasta ese momento supo de quién era hijo, y supo que tenía más dinero del que se podía imaginar… dinero que tal vez pudo haber salvado la vida de su madre, o al menos prolongarla en medio de ese cáncer… eso fue algo que nunca le perdonó… eso y sus negocios turbios, de los que prefería no saber nada.

En resumen, su relación se concretaba a que su padre pagaba la escuela, y él no se metía en problemas, no le daba líos, y todos felices. El departamento en Londres había sido un regalo para celebrar su ingreso a la universidad, un departamento acogedor en un barrio elegante.

Tenía la música a volumen regular, corría por el departamento con los pantalones puestos, descalzo y buscando una camisa, para variar ya se le había hecho tarde.

—Sí… seguro, todo bien… ¿Y tú? —Inquirió sin prestar mucha atención, estaba concentrado en localizar los libros y el reloj de pulso. — Claro, en realidad no me hace falta nada, no creo poder ir en estas vacaciones, hay varios cursos que quiero tomar… —frunció el ceño con desagrado—. No voy a discutir lo mismo otra vez, ya te dije que me voy a dedicar a esto, una vez que termine la carrera te deshaces de mí… ya veré de qué me mantengo… —dijo frío.

En ese instante el timbre sonó.

Arqueó una ceja, fue hasta la cocina, no se molestó en averiguar quién estaba abajo esperando, pulsó el botón para abrir la puerta, quizás se trataba de alguno de sus compañeros.

—¿Qué? Ah no, es que tocaban la puerta, sí, ya sé… ¿Cómo esta Katrina?

Unos minutos después tocaron a su puerta, fue así, a medio vestir, abrió de par en par…

Se quedó boquiabierto…

—Luego te llamo, sí… después, nos vemos padre —apresuró y colgó— ¿Qué… haces aquí? Pasa —le dijo al francés, se hizo a un lado y lo dejó pasar, llevaba una maleta y un kayak ¡Un kayak con todo y el remo!

Dègel tenía un aspecto terrible, de hongo pensante producido una noche sin dimensiones.

—¿Qué sucedió? —dejó el teléfono en el recibidor y lo contempló, bastaba una simple ojeada para saber que algo no andaba bien.

—Yo… lo siento… no sabía a quién acudir, no tengo en realidad con quién ir y bueno… —lanzó tartamudeando todo.

—¿Kardia te corrió? —inquirió tanteando el terreno, sospechando que tenía que ver con justo ese griego endemoniado.

—No, yo me fui, no quiero darte líos, la verdad es que si pudiese dejar mi maleta y el kayak, yo buscaré un lugar y…

—Vale, me estás lanzando todo como un balde de agua, siéntate, respira hondo, así —le mostró cómo, haciendo uno de esos ejercicios de respiración que solían hacer los actores, uno muy exagerado.

—Eres un tonto —comentó el francés riendo—, llevas el cabello cada vez más largo…

—¡Ah! Sí, bueno, una lata, ¿no?, a veces los profesores insisten en que lo corte, otros en que lo tiña… en fin, fruslerías, pero me niego, a mí me gusta así —tomó entre los dedos un mechón de su propio cabello, lacio hasta morir, platinado, dejó caer hebra por hebra, en efecto el cabello le llegaba por debajo de la media espalda.

Dégel se quedó con él, en el mismo departamento, en la misma cama, cerca de dos meses… a Unity no le importaba ir a dejarlo todas las mañanas hasta Cambridge, en donde estudiaba Historia, la misma carrera que Kardia, después el regresaba a Londres… no, nada de eso le importaba… nunca le importó sacrificar cosas por él, aunque tuviese que sacrificar una y mil veces su orgullo… eso tampoco le importaba…

Tampoco le importó tatuarse una fecha en números romanos en el cuello: VII-IX, se lo hizo justo el día en el que terminó la preparatoria, un recordatorio de su historia con Dègel Aesgir de Ketill, una marca en tinta negra, una más para su historial, además de las muchas cicatrices que llevaba a cuestas. Una conmemoración de los mejores años de su vida, de su adolescencia… años que nunca volverían.

Y lo único que le pidió, fue su sinceridad… sólo eso… tiempo después se arrepintió de haberle pedido eso, reconsideró la opción de vivir engañado… trató de saber y creer, de conquistar una consciencia que lo justificara, explicando a ellos mismos la existencia de eso que tenían juntos y la fracción de universo en donde estaban.

Pero no fue suficiente… porque después… tuvo que dejarlo ir… y otra vez perdía delante de Kardia. Nunca lo entendió, nunca entendió por qué… o tal vez sí lo entendía y se negaba a creerlo.

Otra despedida en su haber… otro adiós.

No volvió a contestarle el teléfono, ni los correos, ni nada. Se esfumó como materia de sueño.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Prácticamente los dos habían volado en el kayak azul en el que estaban subidos, era impresionante la forma en la que coordinaban los remos, más que andar en agua, parecía que iban volando, que sus alas eran los remos, y el reflejo del agua no era sino un cielo de ficción.

El moscovita sonrió, en verdad que eran una dupla admirable, dejaron al menos tres metros atrás de la meta a todos los contrincantes, tuvo que aplaudir igual que el resto de los que estaban ahí, cuando se escuchó en el altavoz el pitazo de que habían llegado a la meta.

Una hora después observó su otro triunfo: esta vez en equipo, eran diez personas en una embarcación, Kardia era el capitán, como antes, como en la preparatoria, el timonel era Dègel… y si le pareció sorprendente verlos en el kayak doble, el contemplar la embarcación del equipó deslizarse a toda velocidad en el canal, fue algo impresionante.

—Al menos no me dejaste por un maldito perdedor… —recitó para sí observando a través de los binoculares.

Fue una carrera cerrada, justo a la mitad estaba pensando que los iban a dejar atrás, podía ver a Kardia gritándoles algo, probablemente instándolos a continuar hasta la extenuación… y sí, lograron llegar en primer lugar, otra vez…

Sonrió complacido, vio a la mitad del equipo tirarse al canal para festejar… discretamente el ruso se levantó de su lugar y emprendió la huida, humillado en la nada de lo que poseía, y que por el contrario, en su nada, estaba lo más valioso para Dègel, así que no quería verles festejar, ni quería hablar con ellos. Sólo… había ido… no sabía bien por qué había ido.

Caminó por los campos deportivos de Cambridge en aparente tranquilidad, incluso tuvo el descaro de encender un cigarrillo, fue hasta el auto y se subió, tratando de pensar en nada, sólo en que el kayak parecía ser un ave que volaba muy lejos…


	2. 2 No hay marcha en Nueva York

**2. NO HAY MARCHA EN NUEVA YORK **

_En un momento dado  
cuando tomo una decisión  
soy peor que Napoleón  
y aunque no me guste el avión  
soy un hombre de acción  
y por eso  
me marcho a Nueva York  
con la botella de Fundador  
me marcho a Nueva York._

Unity estaba dentro del camerino general, con el resto de sus compañeros unos estaban ensimismados con las hojas del libreto echas rollo, al más puro estilo de los rollos del Mar Muerto, otros estaban hablando solos, caminando de aquí para allá, los tramoyeros subían y bajaban escaleras, los de audio hacían infinidad de pruebas, los de luces movían focos por doquier… el teatro por detrás era un hervidero de personas, que difícilmente el público llegaba a notar; los de las cámaras estaban haciendo los últimos enfoques…

El ruso estaba simplemente sentado en su silla, con los codos apoyados en el inmenso tocador atiborrado de maquillajes y artilugios varios, contemplándose a sí mismo en el espejo lleno de lucecillas decorando el marco, con sus rasgos delicados, varoniles, pero de líneas suaves, a él los años le habían hecho más atractivo pero seguía conservando las líneas suaves de un extranjero… a diferencia de los ingleses que con mucho eran de aspecto más maduro una vez que pasaban la adolescencia…

Y ni hablar de su hipopigmentación, que a unos de sus profesores les parecía encantador y a otros pocos, les daba por decirle que "_dejara de decolorarse el cabello porque parecía neo punk_"… su peculiar aspecto siempre fue su marca personal, eso y el azul tan prístino de sus ojos, a veces parecían casi grises de lo claros que eran.

Minutos antes había salido a echar un vistazo entre las cortinas: estaba ahí su padre, el obstáculo de su vida, acompañado de Katrina, con su eterna sonrisa que era una máscara.

Levantó la vista concentrándose en sí mismo… se acomodó la peluca castaña oscura de cabello corto, a la usanza romana, había sido un lío acomodar su cabello tan largo debajo de esa peluca, comprobó que la banda dorada en su frente estaba en su lugar… la ropa estaba perfecta, la toga romana impecable… su aspecto era magnífico.

Estaba listo para ser _Brutus_… el examen de graduación era la puesta en escena de Julio César de William Shakespeare… no necesitaba repetir sus líneas, tampoco requería ensayar sus movimientos… lo había hecho hasta la extenuación…

De todos sus compañeros, él era el que parecía más relajado… aunque no lo estaba del todo, sabía mantener la sangre fría en el escenario, se podía convertir en _el_ personaje.

Dègel estaba en la tercera fila del auditorio, había llegado lo suficientemente temprano para tomar un buen lugar, a pesar de que Unity le contestaba muy esporádicamente o no lo hacía, en los últimos años poco o nada había sabido de él, pero sí supo cuándo sería su graduación, así que lo primero que hizo fue decirle a Kardia que no contara con él ese jueves por la noche, a lo que el otro le respondió en medio de una risa sorprendida que estaba bien, ni siquiera le preguntó. Confiaba en él…

En el recuento de los daños, de todo lo que sucedió entre unos y otros, quizás ese fue el problema… que unos confiaban de más… y otros no. Y que Kardia se había enamorado como los hombres inteligentes: como todo un estúpido. El normando reconoció al padre de Unity y a su madrastra, no cabía duda, Unity había heredado el color de piel y de ojos de su padre, y probablemente la belleza de sus rasgos era más bien herencia de su madre.

Bajó la vista hacia el programa impreso en papel reciclado, seguramente ocurrencia del ruso, a él le encantaba pensar en el tipo de cosas en las que los demás no pensaban… y llevarles la contraria por supuesto.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

Con Kardia pasaba algo muy curioso: ni siquiera podían esperar a llegar a la cama… empezaban con unos cuantos besos en los salones, en los ratos libres, una que otra caricia discreta… y mientras iban avanzando por el campus del internado, parecía que más iban subiendo de tono las caricias mustias, hasta que llegaban a los dormitorios… ya fuera que terminaran en el de Kardia o en el de Dègel… pero no siempre llegaban a la cama.

A veces llegaban a la puerta… y literal, era contra la puerta, a veces, en el mejor de los casos, llegaban a la alfombra… le gustaba esa condenada pasión del griego, muchas veces, mientras estaban extenuados, enredados entre sí, pensaba en que esa reacción era obra de la sangre caliente de Kardia Nikopolidis, era el fuego de sus raíces mediterráneas… y amaba eso, amaba su corazón amable, y su jodido complejo de héroe…

Con Unity, las cosas eran distintas, por sí sólo el ruso destilaba sexo, todo en él era cuestión de: ¿cuánto tiempo tardarás en caer en mis brazos?... la sensualidad, su arrebatadora personalidad… sobra decir que con él, no llegaba ni a la habitación… ¿Cuántas veces habían terminado haciéndolo en la hierba, en los campos deportivos? Ya había perdido la cuenta… en un salón vacío, contra un árbol, en el piso… cualquier lugar era bueno para entregarse sin reparos…

Y para después sentir la cruda moral de saber que lo que estaba haciendo… estaba muy mal… que ni Kardia ni Unity se merecían eso… pero… es que Dègel era un maldito egoísta… siempre lo fue. Al menos el ruso sabía, lo sabía perfectamente, que él estaba con Kardia oficialmente, y extraoficialmente con él.

Al final acabó tomando una decisión, y esa fue dejar libre al moscovita… aunque mucho le doliera, aunque sintiera que se partía en dos… ¿Cómo no lo iba a querer si con él se sentía tan vivo, tan libre? Era su mejor amigo, era… muchas cosas que por temor a seguir destrozándose o arrepentirse, no enumeraba. Kardia… ¿Cómo podría no amarlo? ¿Cómo podría no enamorarse de él y de su corazón bohemio? De sus ocurrencias que le conquistaron poco a poco, y era por ello que se moría de celos de imaginarlo con alguien más de verlo con sus amigos… sobre todo con Defteros, sus celos eran irracionales si se trataba de él. Estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano, la oveja se convertiría en lobo.

Sus padres lo habían enviado ahí, al internado de Oxford para que hiciera amigos… pero no amantes, y cuando ya no pudo distinguir la diferencia entre uno y otro, fue ahí donde radicó el problema.

Terminar la preparatoria… dejar los muros atrás y ser libres… empezar otra vida en otro lugar, la emoción de saberse dueños de sus propias decisiones y de sus propios destinos.

Le seguía doliendo tener que dejar a Unity atrás, porque pese a todo, también se había enamorado de él… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Decirles a los dos que vivieran juntos? ¿Los tres? Bonita manera de solucionarlo… con grandes noches de placer insano entre todos…

Al final él y Kardia se habían mudado a Cambridge, muy cerca de la universidad, rentaron un departamento… que inauguraron follando como desquiciados, en todas partes, desde el cubo de la escalera, el elevador, el pasillo, hasta la estancia, el comedor, la cocina, el baño, el cuarto de lavado, y al final… la habitación.

Pasaron tal vez tres meses a partir de esa nueva vida… después de esos noventa días de silencio, un día cuando Kardia estaba de viaje ya que su padre había sido intervenido del corazón en Atenas, tomó el Audi rojo y manejó hasta Londres… hasta la _London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art_, movido sólo por sus buenos recuerdos y por el silencio de Unity… el ruso sabía perfectamente que no soportaba su silencio ni sus desapariciones, y aun así lo hacía, era su manera de castigarlo, o su manera de llamar la atención del francés… lo que fuera, le funcionaba bien.

—Maldito ruso, merde! —Pronunció estacionando el auto, audazmente se había colado en el estacionamiento de estudiantes, para ese momento ya había localizado la tira de materias de Unity, su registro escolar y su horario… todo eso a un solo clic, y sabía que al medio día ya no tenía más clases.

Se metamorfoseo entre los estudiantes, no tenía idea de dónde empezar a buscarlo, hasta que sin querer llegó a un piso superior, se acercó a lo que fungía como barandal y que era una placa gruesa de cristal, al recargarse y echar un vistazo, pudo ver en el piso inferior la cafetería de la escuela, que más que cafetería, parecía un restaurante mediano y elegante, lleno de piezas de arte, de afiches…

—Bueno, los artistas tienen un gusto especial —murmuró bajando las gafas de sol para echar un vistazo a las mesas y a los estudiantes.

Toda una casualidad… lo vio entrar con su peculiar andar, tan seguro de sí mismo, era de esos tipos que uno tenía que voltear a ver, y como si nada, como si no le importaran las miradas sobre su persona fue hasta la caja, pagó algo… uno de esos expresos que tanto le gustaban, algo más, lo que parecía ser una panecillo, pasó por entre las mesas, saludó a algunos, se sentó en una de las mesas desde la cual podía ver a todo el que entraba o salía, y a los contiguos.

—Muy propio de ti… —comentó Dègel, la mar de divertido.

Dejó un libro sobre la mesa, algo que leía, y si la aguda vista del francés no le fallaba, se trataba de… Shakespeare, para variar.

Lo que más llamó la atención del francés fue la manera tan descarada en la que estaba observando a una chica, un par de mesas enfrente, no dejaba de verla… ni un instante, incluso parecía hacerlo tan directamente que no dejaba duda alguna de lo que quería… esa mirada le decía que: "te voy a comer entera"…

—Joder, ¿cuándo te volviste un depredador?

La chica se sonrojó, hasta que finalmente se levantó y fue a la mesa del ruso, él le dijo algo al oído y ella rio nerviosa… acto seguido él la besó en los labios… ¡Así sin más! ¡Sin otro trámite!

—¡Pero que frescura, Unity!

Ella se puso en pie poco después, muchos ojos para entonces ya les estaban mirando, era una clase de actuación en medio de la cotidianeidad de la cafetería.

El normando tomó el móvil y le marcó. Vio al ruso observar el teléfono, lo vio dejarlo sonar, como debatiéndose entre contestar o no.

—Oh, vamos… no me calientes las bolas… contesta…

—¿Hola?

—Pensé que no me ibas a contestar, en cuyo caso iba a tener que ir a lanzarte el móvil por la cabeza…

—¿Ah sí? ¿Qué tal estás? —Inquirió el moscovita con una sonrisa en los labios, jugueteando con las páginas de su libro.

—Bien, divertido… ¿La chica aceptó acostarse contigo?

—¿Cuál chica, Dègel? ¿De qué hablas? —Contestó frunciendo el ceño.

—Esa chica, a la que depredabas desde tu mesa…

—¿En dónde estás…? —Unity se puso de pie, observando por entre las mesas sin localizarlo, hasta que levantó la vista, al piso superior, cerca de las protecciones de cristal.

Ahí lo vio… y el mundo se detuvo otra vez…

—Baja de ahí y deja de espiarme —le ordenó el moscovita colgando el teléfono.

ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ ஜ۩۞۩ஜ

De por sí la obra era una de las más enigmáticas, y bajo su pobre conocimiento de teatro basado en la apreciación sobre todo, Julio César, fue de las mejores obras de Shakespeare… el ver las conspiraciones, los juicios morales y cuán vituperada puede ser la libertad, le había hecho pasar las siguientes dos horas pegado a la butaca…

Aquel diálogo… aquel en donde Brutus destacaba en medio de la turba… la voz de Unity… su interpretación… era el personaje encarnado, o eso era lo que le transmitía; el silencio sepulcral del magno auditorio, totalmente lleno, era imponente, silencio que sólo se vio roto por la voz del ruso, en su perfecto inglés británico…

_"Porque César me apreciaba, lo lloro; porque fue afortunado, lo celebro; como valiente, lo honro; pero por ambicioso, lo maté. Lágrimas hay para su afecto, gozo para su fortu na, honra para su valor y muerte para su ambición."_

_Era para erizarle la piel a cualquiera en ese breve momento, mientras el que fuera su amante hablaba de memoria, observó al público, todos estaban igualmente complacidos y conmovidos de escuchar al asesino de César, y casi convencerlos a ellos mismos._

_Ni César, ni Antonio, ni nadie, se llevó la noche… nadie sólo Brutus, sólo Unity… la madera de la que estaba hecho ese hombre era especial, la capacidad que tenía para llenar el escenario era implacable._

_El ruso salió tres veces a recibir los aplausos del público, quien de pie ovacionaba a los jóvenes actores cuyo proyecto final y examen de graduación acababan de presenciar, pero en definitiva, los ojos de todos estaban en ese joven, incluso sus compañeros aplaudían emocionados…_

_Ese sólo era el principio… lo sabía. El mismo Unity lo sabía también, lo sentía en la piel, sólo en el escenario se sentía realmente vivo… esa misma noche le contactaron para ofrecerle algunos papeles pequeños en montajes en Londres, unos los aceptó, otros no… parecía que sus planes de tomar una largas vacaciones después de la escuela se verían pospuestos unos meses…_

_Primero estuvo en algunas obras en Inglaterra, sobre todo teatro clásico, después un poco de teatro alternativo, que también le gustaba… hasta que un día tomó una llamada… que de hecho ni siquiera pensaba tomar, estaba ocupado en la cama, tuvo el presentimiento de que debía levantar el teléfono._

_Estiró la mano y se encontró con la propuesta de tomar el papel de Macbeth, a pesar de su joven edad, su nombre ya había llegado hasta Estados Unidos, y un productor de Nueva York estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por él… habiendo tantos actores consagrados por los cuáles podría optar…_

_Cuando colgó el teléfono, sonrió, se estiró y después… tuvo que gritar de alegría… lo que hizo que su compañero de cama acabara brincando como gato, asustado y pensando que algo estaba pasando… y sí… todo estaba pasando en ese momento…_


End file.
